Recognition of same-sex unions in Mexico
In Mexico, neither same-sex marriage nor civil unions are recognized as at federal level, however civil unions between same-sex couples are currently legal in the Federal District (Mexico City) and in the state of Coahuila. The western state of Colima is considering a similar measure. Civil unions in Mexico City On November 9, 2006 (fr), Mexico City legalized civil unions between same-sex couples. It came into force on March 16, 2007gay.com, Mexico's first civil union, February 1, 2007. The first gay couple is journalist Antonio Medina, 38, and economist Jorge Cerpa, 31.SignOnSanDiego.com, First gay couple unite in Mexico City, inaugurating new civil union law, March 16, 2007. The new law called Ley de Sociedad de Convivencia grants the following rights and has the following limitations: Rights * Allows the disposition of one party's estate in the event of death. * Generates the requirement mutual provision of food & basic needs. Limitations * Does not allow same-sex marriage * Does not allow adoption by same-sex couples. * Omits social security benefits * Does not allow medical coverage or seeking a credit as a partnership. * Ending the union does not require the consent of both parties, and neither party shall have any claims against the other. Fault is not a consideration. Civil unions in Coahuila A similar law creating a Pacto Civil de Solidaridad (es) was adopted in the northern state of Coahuila on January 11, 2007.360gay.com, 2nd Mexico State OKs Civil Unions, January 12, 2007. On January 31, 2007 the first civil union in the state took place. It was between two women from Matamoros, Tamaulipas, Karina Almaguer and Karla López, in state capital Saltillo.Government of Coahuila, Pareja Tamaulipeca formaliza en Coahuila el Pacto Civil de Solidaridad, inédito en el estado y el país, January 31, 2007. Opposition by the National Action Party The National Action Party (PAN) has unsuccessfully opposed measures to establish civil unions in Mexico City and Coahuila. On November 9 the government of the Mexican Federal District approved the first law establishing civil unions in Mexico on November 9, 2007. The members of the PAN, and a member of New Alliance were the only legislators that voted against it.El Universal, Aprueban la Ley de Sociedades de Convivencia, November 9, 2007. The same year, the local legislature of Coahuila approved the law of civil unions to which the PAN also opposed.El Diario de Coahuila, Júbilo en comunidad gay. The PAN also presented an unconstitutionality resource before the Supreme Court of Justice of the State of Coahuila, alleging that the constitution has vowed to protect the institution of the family.Hispavista Guillermo Bustamente Manilla member of the PAN and president of the National Parents Union (UNPF) is also the father of Guillermo Bustamante Artasánchez, law director of the Secretary of the Interior, Carlos Abascal, during Fox and currently working in the Calderón administration opposes abortion and same-sex civil unions,Proceso, Calderón, cómplice del clero, April 23, 2007. and has called the later as "anti-natural".Noticias, Voz e Imágen de Oaxaca, March 16, 2007 He has publicly asked voters not to cast votes for "abortionists" parties and those who are in favor of homosexual relationships.ACI Prensa, Padres de familia mexicanos piden no votar por partidos abortistas, April 30, 2007. See also * LGBT rights in Mexico References Category:Rights in Mexico